One day
by Harleyquinn811
Summary: Hyde doesn't pass out in the warehouse. He decides he wants Jackie to stay. How I thinks season 7 should have ended and season 8 should have happened. Rated M for drugs and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So i have had such a hard time keeping everyone in character for this story. If anyone has any tips to help please message me!**

Hyde sat at the kitchen table staring at a box on the table. He knew what was inside. He had bought the ring. An engagement ring. He knew Jackie wanted to get married and the idea still made him want to run for the hills but the thought of losing Jackie wasn't an option. He had lost her twice before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Red walked in to the kitchen and straight to the fridge to get a beer.

"Steven." Red nodded and turned to leave but Hyde stopped him.

"Red." The older man turned around to face the boy he had taken in. "I need some advice." Red shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"about what?" Hyde cleared his throat and coughed. He was just as uncomfortable but he needed to know what Red thought about all of this. Red was a strong man and Hyde respected him.

"Jackie." Before Red could leave Hyde continued talking. "she says that If I don't tell her we have a future together she'll leave and go to Chicago for a TV job." Red cleared his throat.

"Steven do you-"he paused and tried to restart. "I mean if you care-"he stopped again and sighed rolling his eyes. "look the girl makes you soft." Hyde began to speak up but Red continued to talk "That's not a bad thing. Hell, kitty makes me soft." The older man smiled thinking about his wife but cleared his throat and continued. "Women make us soft, but" he sighed and shrugged "they are worth it. If you want her to stay tell her or she will leave."

 **AN: as I said, hard time keeping people in character. Let me know what you think**


	2. chapter 2

**AN: so I forgot do do this in the fist chapter but obviously I don't own anything. not the characters or the show. Let me know what you think in the comments!**

Hyde stumbled out of the Warehouse and down the street. He had finally made a decision. As hammered as he was he had decided he wanted her to stay. Marrying Jackie terrified him but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. He knew he had to be honest with her but the thought of having to talk made him uncomfortable. He finished the beer in his hand and threw the empty can in to the dark. He took a deep breath and turned towards Donna's house. As he walked down the street thought of spending his life with Jackie drifted though his mind. He thought about making coffee in the morning and falling asleep next to her ever night. He felt warm and he couldn't tell if it was the thought of his girl or the beer that had his body humming. He walked in to Donna's house without knocking to find Jackie on the living room couch crying.

"Why you crying doll?" he asked from the door way smiling at her. Her head shot up and she couldn't help but smile and hug him.

"Steven?" She sounded surprised. "Eric told us you were passed out." Hyde laughed and kissed her forehead gently.

"I hold my beer better then he thinks, doll." Hyde grinned down at his girl, the nickname felt so familiar and right in his mouth, and found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "Don't go." Immediately he felt panic rising in his chest. Jackie looked him up and down her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Steven, you promise me this isn't the beer talking." She looked at him accusingly and he grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "Where are we going?" She tried to take her wrist from his grip but His grip on her wrist was firm. He leaded her down to Eric's basement and to his room. He wrapped his spare arm around her waist and held her close.

"Yes I am drunk but that just makes everything easier to say." He whispered in her ear just loud enough for her to hear, as if to remind her that the word were for only her to hear. He wouldn't have the courage to say it if anyone else could hear. "I don't want you to go. I'm not ready to get married yet either." He know his wording would make her light up. She pulled away so she could look at him. He still hadn't taken off his sunglasses and she took them off him and turned to set them down. She turned back and he could see a familiar glean in her eyes. He knew that she wanted to squeal but she managed to keep her head and he smiled as she tried to keep her cool.

"Yet?" She asked practically vibrating out of her skin. He grabbed her and pulled her back in to a dance.

"I'll get there." He whispered and kissed her temple. He could almost hear her smile. He pulled away so he could kiss her softly. Words had never been his strong suit. He had never need to talk about his feelings. He didn't even know he had feeling (Besides lust and anger anyways) before Jackie. Somehow this shrill demanding brunette had made him feeling things that confused and annoyed him. Hyde kissed Jackie deeply. He knew he tasted of beer and he almost felt bad but it was hard for him to feel guilty about anything when she was kissing him. Her lips where soft and he held her tight and his hands softly moved over her body.

"Not tonight Steven." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her nose gently. He knew it wasn't going to happen but that didn't mean he didn't love to touch her.

"I'm too drunk anyway." He felt himself begin to get tired again and he sat down on his cot. She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. Jackie made a move to get her bag but he stopped her. "Stay?"

"The night?" She asked. He pulled her down for a kiss and whispered in her ear.

"No tomorrow." She leaned up and looked at him. His eyes where hopeful and he didn't seem to want to let her go. "Please stay. I won't remember this in the morning but I'll tell you the same thing tomorrow at noon." She smiled.

"Yes, Steven. I will stay." She shut the light off as she left the room grinning like an idiot.

 **AN: im actually kind proud of this story so if you like it let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I have one more chapter (A smutty one) and I think that after that This story will be done. :) I have another idea for a 70's show fan fic but i dont know yet.**

Hyde woke up with his head pounding. He was fully clothed and didn't remember how he had gotten home. He looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table and saw it was 10. Only 2 hours till he had to give Jackie an answer. He sat up slowly and held his head in his hands. The room was spinning and he cursed himself for drinking so much. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was deciding to marry her in the back of the poorly lit warehouse. As he stood up he noticed something on his bedside table. A glass of water. He didn't know how it had gotten there but he didn't care. He drank the water before changing out of his close from the day before. Upstairs he found Eric sitting on the couch.

"Morning Forman." Hyde spoke softly. He tried to keep his cool but he found his stomach churning and he couldn't tell if it was the hangover or the anticipation of talking to Jackie. They had sat for an Hour in silent watching the TV when red came down the stairs.

"Alright you two where's Charlie?" Red asked exasperated by the teens.

"Look dad not so loud okay? We had a rough night." Eric kept his eyes almost closed but not quite. Hyde was ready to ignore the conversation but red leaned down and shouted, "Where's Charlie?!" Both the boys flinched and Hyde looked at Eric.

"Whos Charlie?" He asked in confusion. Eric rolled his eyes and responded to Red.

"Last time I saw him he was on a stack of kegs claiming mount Schlitz for the US." Hyde began to tune the other two men out as he thought about how he would tell Jackie yes. Words had never come very easy to him and lounged on the Forman's couch was no different. He didn't often bite his finger nails but as he sat and vaguely listened to Red call Eric a Smartass he found himself with his fingers in the corner of his mouth. He was anxious to tell her yes and checked his watch as Red walked away.

"Well, It's almost noon." He set his hand down and laid his head back on the couch. "Guess I gotta go talk to Jackie." Eric turned to face Hyde and asked softly.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Hyde breathed deep before responding.

"I don't know man. Thinking about letting the El Camino make the final decision." He picked up his hands and gestured as he talked. "If it pulls to the left marriage, Pulls to the right, nudie bar." He grinned slightly at his own joke.

Eric looked him with what may have been concern but Hyde found himself not caring. He was gonna tell her yes. He had decided that last night. Jackie may be loud, abrasive and annoying at times but the small brunette had made an impact on him like no other. He had always been told that because of his parents he wouldn't amount to anything and he had started to believe it when Jackie had come in to his life. They had been friends for year but after the first kiss during the Price is right 2 years ago he realized that she was amazing. She could be kind and while she made everything about herself in front of people just like him she had a soft side no one ever saw.

"So, you haven't decided?" Eric asked him gently. Eric knew Hyde loved the girl even if Hyde never said it out loud. Hyde smiled a little and responded.

"No. I've decided." He stood up and walked out of the room without another word. He walked in to the kitchen to find Jackie and Mrs. Forman standing in the kitchen.

"Steven." Jackie looked at Hyde and smiled. Seeing him made her think of the night before. Of what he had said to her and how he had held her. Hyde looked at Mrs. Forman and smiled at her.

"Mrs. Forman, do you mind giving us a minute alone?" He looked at Jackie and tried to stop himself from smiling. _Be cool_ He thought to himself.

"Oh but Of course, Steven" Kitty smiled and "You two." Kitty giggled and left the kitchen smiling widely. The two stood for a second unsure of how to start the conversation that needed to happen.

"look Steven I wanted-"Hyde cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't go." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Jackie's eyes grew wide and a smile crept on to her face. He spoke a little before she could say anything. "I'm not ready to get married yet, but," He paused, shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. "One day I do want to marry you." He tried to speak as casually as he could, but Jackie squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I already called and told them no." She said smiling.

"What?" Hyde pulled away from her to look at her. "Why?"

"Look, Steven what do you remember about last night?" Jackie asked setting her hand on his chest.

"I remember getting drunk at a warehouse then I woke up in my bed. No clue how I got there." He smiled as he remembered how drunk he had been. "that was fun." Jackie smiled and kissed his check before continuing.

"You showed up at donna's. You asked me to stay and I told you I would. That's what I was trying to tell you." She smiled and kissed him when Eric walked in.

"Guys really? In my kitchen?"

 **A/N:So that happened!:) let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so this may or may not be the last chapter I haven't decided yet. But as promised here is your smut! Sorry it took my so long. Smut** **scenes take me a little while and I have been swamped with finals!** **I so look foward to comments and once again if anyone things something is out of Character please let me know. Enjoy!**

Hyde and Jackie had taken up solitude in his room for the afternoon. The door blocked, no one knew or cared about the two in the back room of the basement. Hyde had rolled a joint and the two sat on his bed. Hyde sat against the wall and Jackie sat in his lap facing him. The two smoked the joint slowly and as the THC flowed through their veins they celebrated the day. Hyde had taken off his shades so he could look his girl without a tint and he love the way she looked. The small high window let in just enough of the midday light that Hyde could see the smoke curl around her and all he could think about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. He took a long pull of the joint and smiled. Her eyes glittered in the light and he found himself thinking of diamonds.

"Why are you looking at me like that Steven?" She asked her head tilted and her lips ever so slightly pouty. He smiled a smiled she only ever saw and kissed her softly. He hadn't let the smoke out so he gently exhaled in in to her mouth. The two shotguned often especially after the afternoon she said she loved it. She grabbed his shirt softly. They pulled apart and Jackie leaded her head back and let out a stream of smoke straight up.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked very softly. Not because he was afraid someone would hear but so that she would know it was serious. She smiled as he passed her the joint and nodded and she took a hit. "I think I wanna marry you." Jackie laughed and smoke puffed out of her mouth.

"Steven you already told me that. Upstairs." She passed the joint back to him and kissed him. "I think I may have to cut you off puddin'" he laughed and smiled again. She loved his smile. Not the fake one everyone else saw, on the rare occation other people saw Steven Hyde smile, but his real smile. Too big for his face and made of pure joy. She couldn't help but smile even if she didn't understand what was funny. He took another long pull of the joint and held his breath before bathing the beautiful brunette in smoke.

"No, I mean I think I wanna marry you." He smiled as he waited for the light to go off in his head. Her hand shot up to her open mouth and she froze.

"Are you-" He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"No not right now. But I think I may." He smiled knowing the anticipation would kill her. She grounded softly, and he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled her close, so they were pressed against each other. He had put out the joint to be finished later and began kissing down her neck and across her collarbones and up the other side of her neck. He carefully untied the silk bandana and was greeted but her cream soft skin. Kissing her had always been intoxicating from the first kiss all those years ago on veteran's day. He had lied that day when he said he felt nothing. He had felt a spark and he had lied because he didn't want to. He hadn't wanted to have feelings for Jackie so he pretended he didn't, but he didn't have to hide it anymore and took the opportunity to kiss every inch of her he could reach every chance he got. Jackie tugged his attention to her lips and the second their lips touched She felt like she was on fire. Kissing Hyde had always felt thrilling like it was just for her. No one else got to see Hyde passionate and soft but her and she relished in every second of it. They pulled apart to breath and she smiled giggling. Kissing Steven felt like getting drunk. Light and it made her feel like she was flying

"How?" she whispered. He chuckled and smiled at her. He decided to tease her a little and leaned back against the wall with a devious smile. A shiver shot down Jackie's back with that devious grin. He drove her crazy with that grin and she could vividly remember him giving her that smile before the first time he went down on her.

 _"You're gonna love this doll." Hyde grinned and he lowered his head between her thighs._

"Why should I tell you?" Him speaking snapped her out of her memory and she instinctively stuck out her bottom lip. Her brown eyes seemed to expand and he sighed. "that pout isn't gonna work this time, Jacks." He rolled his eyes and she pouted harder looking more frustrated then sad. Hyde laughed and kisses her. Her face relaxed and she kissed him back with a fire earlier kisses didn't have. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me you love me?" her voice made it a question. She knew better then to demand such things of him. But occasionally she would ask. Always softly and always right after they kissed. He sighed but remembered what Red had told him the day before. _Women make us soft._ Hyde smiled and shifted in his cot so the two of them could lay down. He laid beside her on the outside but leaned over and kissed her. One hand held him up while the other ruined her hair. They pulled apart and without opening his eyes he took a deep breath and managed to get out the words she was searching for.

"I love you." He found the words easier to say then he has expected. He kissed her again and when they drew apart he found the words falling from his mouth "I love you." He opened one eye and saw a shocked Jackie.

"I got you to say it twice. In 1 minute." She was practically vibrating excitement and he kissed he hard. She melted in to his kiss and he drew apart to whisper.

"I didn't completely hate saying it." Hyde chuckled. He kissed her again slower His hand roaming from her hair to her hip. He shifted his weight to be supported by his knee and leaned over Jackie slightly. He looked down at her and briefly thought about how lucky he was. Yes, Jackie could be tactless and rude, but she was beautiful, and she loved him more then he thought he deserved. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Instantly their mouths opened, and tongues darted out. After a year (On and off) they knew each other's bodies like clockwork. Hyde knew that he could shift and climb between her leg, supporting his weight on elbow while the other softly trailed down her side under her top. Jackie knew that he loved when she played with his hair, as much as he would deny it. Kisses became headed as they tugged on the other's shirt. Hyde pulled away from the kiss and sat back on his knees, Jackie whined at the loss of contact and Hyde grinned. Without a word he pulled off his own shirt and she sat up quickly taking her own shirt off. He immediately realized she wore no bra and kissed her deeply his hand gently grazing her ribcage and he cupped her left breast softly. He gently pinched her nipple and kissed her deeply as she moaned softly in to his mouth.

Jackie had always loved when Steven took control in sexual situations but today was different. While he had been enjoying her soft skin, she had tangled their legs together and when she pushed herself up Steven leaned back.

"You ok-"before he could finish she had flipped the two over so she sat on his hips. She could feel him under her, straining against his jeans. She leaned down and kissed him, grinding her hips against his slowly. His hands set upon her hips following the spin of her hips and it matched the spinning in his head. Jackie kissed his jaw line and down his neck. Hyde's hands shifted from her hips down her back, ass and stopped to hold the backs of her thighs his thumbs rubbing back and forth where her ass and legs met. He sighed softly as she kissed his pulse point and tugged on her jeans asking permission to take then off. Jackie unbuttoned her pants and Hyde took no time trying to take them off. He got the just past her ass and realized that not only did she skip a bra today, but she wasn't wearing any underwear. He sat up and pushed her up. She pulled back from kissing him and grinned. All it took was that grin and all his 'cool' went out of the window. He laid her back on the cot and pulled off her jeans quickly throwing them to the side. He head dove between her legs with no warning and he kisses the inside of her legs. Jackie always looked good like this. Eyes blown wide with lust trying to touch him in any way she can. Her hands stretched down searching for his and he intertwined his fingers with hers as his tongue caressed her clit. Jackie let out a shaky breath and she could feel him grin. Hyde loved the way she tasted. Sweet and just a tad metallic, he could never get enough. He let go of one of her hands and he hand traveled up to pinch and tease her nipple. Jackie's free hand went to Hyde's hair.

Hyde flicked his tongue against Jackie's clit and suddenly she was pulling up on his hair. Hyde pulled away from her entrance and Jackie pulled him up for a kiss as she attempted to undo his belt. She managed to get the belt unbuckled and Hyde stood up briefly to take his jeans and boxers off. Before he could get back on top of her. She was kneeled in front of him. Hyde's eyes grew wide and before he could say a word she had taken him in her mouth.

Jackie had given exactly 1 blowjob before this and while Michael had loved it she didn't. Something was different this time though. Steven stood perfectly still and let her move slowly. His hand rested on the back of her head, but he didn't push her to take him further down her throat. She slowly moved her head back and forth on his dick and found she almost like the taste. Just a tad salty. She began to speed up just a little and swallowed the extra spit in her mouth. As she swallowed he moaned softly and Jackie couldn't help but get turned on. He pulled of and stood up to kiss him. Hyde kissed her deeply and laid her back in the cot he called a bed. He grabbed a condom from the box on the floor under his bed and quickly slid it on. She grabbed his cover member and guided it to her opening. He kissed he deeply and he leaned forward filling her up. Jackie's nails dug in to his back and he sighed. He loved the cat like scratched she had always left on him. He slowly began moving and picking up speed as he kissed her. As his left hand propped him up his left hand went down to her clit and rubbed it gently and slowly. She bit her lip, unsure of who else maybe in the basement, and wrapped her legs around him and her thrust in to her deeply. Her nails drug down his back and he sucked on her neck ever so slightly, enough to make her gasp but not enough to leave a mark.

Steven's movement became uneven and she could tell that he had begun to get close. Jackie allowed a moan to spill from her mouth and he kissed her with a small moan of pleasure himself.

"I'm-" was all Jackie got out before he felt her clamp down on him with her orgasm. Her warm muscles clenching tightly around his member was all it took for him to reach climax himself and he fell on the bed next to her. He laid his head on her chest and kissed her sternum. Jackie giggled a little and kissed him on the lips before scooting down on the bed. Hyde grabbed a blanket and threw it over the two of them when they heard voices enter the basement.

"I can't believe those two are gonna get married." Donna's voice had always carried, and Hyde sighed knowing that Jackie would want to get dressed if other people where in the basement.

"I'm not surprised." Eric spoke softer then Donna, but Jackie and Hyde could still hear. "He loves her."

Hyde smiled at Jackie and kissed her softly.

"Come on," She said softly "we should get dressed."

 **A/N: There you have it. I don't write a lot of smut so if you have** **constructive** **criticism** **leave in the comments. Also let me know if you want to** **continue** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have heard you guys! here you are, the Next chapter. Once again if you feel anything is out of character feel free to comment and tell me! I look** **forward** **to each and every comment I get. Thank you guys so much for reading this!**

Weeks past and the ring Hyde had bought sat in top dresser drawer. It was a quiet afternoon in the basement when he decided it was the right day. The spring light had always made Jackie look softer but as she sat in his lap (despite the rest of the basement being empty) the day had never felt more perfect. Jackie watched the newlywed game intently, but Hyde looked at her. Her soft brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and her brown eyes where relaxed as she stared at the screen. She felt warm against him, almost to warm but he wouldn't dream of her getting up. Life had always made more sense with Jackie in his lap. Even in the beginning when they where just fooling around, everything had just made more sense when she was with him.

"Steven?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he realized she was starting at him. "You okay?" she asked gently her eye brow raised ever so slightly. Hyde couldn't help but think she was beautiful and suddenly he knew he needed to ask her today. He kissed her softly and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just starting to get hungry, wanna grab a burger?" he tried to sound casual but Jackie still looked suspicious.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked. Jackie didn't often speak softly but when she did her eyes got wide like she was trying to see everything at once. Hyde smiled the way he only ever did for her (and Mrs. Forman) and tapped her lag for her to stand up. She did, and he cradled her face in his hands. Hyde kissed her and Jackie's hands instinctively laid on his chest. They pulled apart and broke in to wide smiles.

"Jackie, I've never been better." He said softly. Hyde's words where usually sharp, spoken with purpose, but he almost purred out the words and Jackie was reminded of the first time he told her he loved her. While the circumstances had been awful he had said the words the same way. He walked back to his room and grabbed his jacket and the ring out of his dresser. Hyde opened the ring and looked at it for a moment. The carat and a half Dimond sat between a blue topaz (his birthstone) and a sapphire (her birthstone) and he knew it was a little cheesy and romantic but for some reason he couldn't care. He put the ring in his inside pocket and grabbed his keys as he walked out.

Jackie had already thrown on her jacket and smiled at him as he came out of his room.

"Come on doll." He threw his arm around her and lead her up the stairs.

Jackie and Hyde picked up burgers and instinctively drove up to Mt Hump. She joked about it being the same as their first date "I cannot believe I was trying so hard!" she laughed as he drove. He smiled as he listened to her laugh over the radio. When he got to their favorite place to park the two climbed out and sat in the bed of his el Camino. Jackie complained lightly about the leaves in the back, but Hyde took off his jacket and laid it in the back for her to sit on. She raised an eyebrow but sat down and the two ate their food in the quiet over looking the whole town. When they finished he slung his arm over her and kiss her softly. Mt hump was quiet and the two sat not speaking as he held her, and they shared a large soda.

"I got you something." He said softly as the sun set painting the sky Jackie's favorite shade of pink. Jackie leaned back and looked him in confusion. In the 2 years they had been together he had only given her one thing, His Zepplin shirt, and had always made it clear gifts where a sham.

"You got me a present?" She asked suspiciously. "You? Mister 'romance was invented to make me look like a jerk if I don't buy you things' got me a gift." Hyde couldn't have decided if he wanted to laugh or groan.

"Do you want it or not?" he asked quickly, and Jackie nodded enthusiastically. "its in my jacket pocket, the inside one." He took a long drink of soda as Jackie retrieved the ring. She pulled out the box and her eyes got wide.

"is this a-? I mean are you-? Is that why-?" Jackie stuttered still holding the closed box. Hyde chuckled and took the box from her opening it she could see the ring nestled in the black box. The Dimond shined in the evening sun and Jackie gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Several minuets passed with out either saying a work tears welling up in her eyes. Jackie had always imagined this day, the day she would get engaged. She always thought her and her boyfriend would go somewhere fancy and eat rich food. She thought her would wait until desert then pop the question on one knee, but this was perfect. Jackie smiled. This was so like him, just a regular day, doing the same thing they always did. Steven wasn't the type to get down on one knee either, but he also hasn't asked, not with words anyways.

"so?" he said softly. Jackie kissed him deeply and when they pulled apart she whispered, "Ask me." Hyde sighed and moved to get down. She quickly on his chest. "Not like that." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she asked his unasked question. "down on one knee isn't very you. Just ask." She almost whispered. "You already know I'm gonna say yes." Hyde chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Marry me?" he asked quietly taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger

"of course, I will, Puddin'" she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 **AN: AH! so they are engaged! next chapter begins the wedding plans! And more of the gang. I've been pretty focused on The Zen masters but who can blame me they are so perfect!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So continuing this! Telling the gang here we come! As I said there will be more of the rest of the gang in the coming chapters because as much as I love Zenmasters I love everyone else.**

Donna was laid on her bed when Jackie walked in. The blonde lounged a book on her propped-up legs. Jackie smiled and threw herself on to the bed next to her best friend.

"Donna you will never guess what happened today!" Jackie squealed, and Donna grimaced and rubbed her ear.

"IS this one of those time you want me to guess or-"Jackie cut Donna off by shoving her ring bearing hand in the tall blonde's face. Donna's jaw dropped, and Jackie smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. "No way." Donna whispered. "Take it off let me get a better look." Donna moved to pull the ring off the small brunette, but Jackie slapped her hand away.

"In your dreams!" She frowned for just a moment but as her ring caught the light she grinned again and looked at the perfect diamond nestled between dark blue stones. "I'm never taking this off." She said quietly. Donna chuckled but tapped Jackie's leg.

"So? How did he ask you?" Donna smiled for her friend excited that Jackie was finally getting her dream. She had never understood how Jackie's life dream was to get married but over the years she had stopped trying to get Jackie to see things in through her eyes. Donna had accepted her best friend was a bit shallow and learned how to, occasionally, get excited about this that got the smaller girl excited about. Two of her best friends getting married was something she could get excited about. Jackie sighed and explained how the afternoon had gone, telling Donna about the simple but wonderful proposal. As she finished the short story Donna looked at her with confusion.

"That's it?" Donna asked.

"Well," Jackie sighed. She should have known Donna wouldn't understand how beautiful it was for her and Steven. "think about it. This is Steven were talking about. He's not exactly a 'get down on one knee' kinda guy. And trust me it was," She smiled and couldn't help but sigh again as she thought of the man she was going to marry "The most beautiful evening." Donna laughed a little trying to picture Hyde proposing on one knee and Jackie had been right, it was definitely not his style.

"Do you wanna see if he's told the guys yet?" Donna asked leaning down to slip her shoes on. Jackie practically jumped up and grabbed her purse.

"If he hasn't he should know I will as soon I walk in." Donna chuckled at her smaller friend and they smiled. Just before they walked out the door Jackie stopped her friend. "look before we go over there, I have no female friends, so I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?" she asked almost hesitantly and Donna looked at her stunned for just a moment before pulling her in for a hug. The two had had many ups and downs over the years but somewhere along the lines they had become close.

"I'd love to Jackie." Donna let go of her short friend and smiled. "Now let's go bug your fiancée with wedding plans." Jackie laughed and quickly followed Donna out the door. As the girls approached the basement they heard soft music and Jackie could just make out the soft sounds of Zepplin playing from the basement and the moment they opened the door the sweet smell of "circle time" greeted them. The boys all looked up and cheered greeting the girls. Jackie took her place in Steven's lap with out hesitation and stole the joint from between his lips taking a long pull of it for herself. Donna took a seat on a crate next to Eric and greeted the rest of the gang gently.

"Hey," Hyde protested softly but wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. She blew the smoke out in a steady stream and passed to Michael who grabbed her hand and stared at the ring on her finger. The perfect diamond glittered in the low light of the basement and Jackie smiled again.

"What is this, Hyde?" Kelos asked Hyde accusingly. He took the joint and let got of Jackie's hand but before she could return the hand to her side the other two boys leaned forward to inspect the ring. She held her hand out proudly as the boys stared and she felt Hyde gently squeezed her hip. Kelso took a long pull of the joint then handed it to Donna, who laughed at the idiot's reaction to the ring.

"This, Michael, is an engagement ring." Jackie stated proudly. Three jaws dropped at once and matching sets of eyes landed on Hyde who smiled proudly and squeezed his girl again. He held her tight. Despite having seen her 20 minuets before her couldn't seem to get enough of her girl.

"What happened to 'only get married if she's pregnant?'" Eric asked accusingly taking a puff of the joint before handing it to Fez.

"Agree," the group's small foreign friend chimed in "you always said marriage was a sham." He took a long pull of the joint and handed it to Hyde who smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah I did but I changed my mind." Hyde smiled as he finished off the joint putting it out in the ashtray on the table. He smiled up at Jackie and they both knew what he would never say out loud. He hadn't changed his mind about marriage; he had just make an exception for Jackie.

 **AN: So I have bunch ideas for their wedding but if any of you have ideas feel free to make suggestions! PM me if you ideas and I will (obviously) give you credit for you'er ideas!**


End file.
